THE LATE CALL
by Angelbetu
Summary: Some late calls results wrong decision...but a true friend is always their waiting for that single call either its on time or LATE! *Pure Duo OS* Rating it K for some violent contents...


**Written on a tragic theme...please don't kill me for this readers...**

* * *

 **THE LATE CALL**

The atmosphere was filled with bad smell of blood and flesh…the whole road was surrounded with bodies…some half some full…body parts are laying here and their…several women/men/kids/oldies were crying for their dear ones…

A car stop with screech sound at the end of the road and few persons came out from that means of transport…

They were having rescue equipments in their hands, faces were tough and eyes were alert…they were the super cops of a high profile department available here for sake of their duty…

A strong voice commanded all…sabko check karo…jitney bhi log jinda hain sabko hospital bhejo aur (voice trembled) baaki…baaki sabko bhi hospital…

A tensed smile appeared on one face: nahi sir..aap…sab theek hai sir…mai jaanta hoon…

Acp sir look at him…tears formed in his eyes but he cleared his eyes instantly…again wear the mask of a tough commander and move ahead…

HE was engaged in consoling the people who lost their dear ones in that blast…giving assurance to the families of the injured ones about the safety of their life but was not looking at once at the bodies which were lying unidentified here and their…not even asking to the main rescue team about HIS own relation when heard a shout of his own name and saw his father collapsing in the mid of the road…

He run quickly to him…his heart was racing like a horse not because of running but his heart was losing its beats…

Sir kya hua..

(teary tone) Daya wooo…

Daya not looking at the side signaled by his father but cupping his father's face in his own hands…sir kuch nahi hai wahan aap chaliye…

Acp sir in tired tone realizing his son's stressed brain: Daya bacche please…(slowly) wo nahin hai ab…use aakhri baar…

Daya still involved: sir aap chaliye kuch nahi hai wahan(eager tone) sir please chaliye yahan se

Acp sir forcefully turned his face toward the direction but Daya closed his eyes tightly but opened it in a second with some hope which crashed down soon…

* * *

Blast hua hai sir…

Pata nahi in atankwadion ko masoom logon ko marne me kya mza aata hai…tough cop of CID Delhi exclaimed…

Haan sir…his subordinate supported him…

Mai abi Vilas murder case par kaam kar raha hoon tum ek kaam karo DAYA ko lekr jao..hmm

Sir mai chala jaun Daya sir ki jagh…he heard a voice from behind

Kyu Rajat…(rudely) Daya k jane me kya problem hai…afterall he is senior of u all except me…(showing him file) aur mai to abi case me busy hoon na…

Rajat murmured under his teeths: yes sir….

Rajat turned around in anger and dialed a number after going in the corner of the premises: Haan Vivek..kahan ho..acha wo sab chodo mai location bhej raha hoon…blast hua hai…tum seedha wahan pohncho…(slowly) Jayant sir ko mai dekh loonga…tum jao bus…haan Daya sir wahan( heavy throat) tum hoge to thoda sambhal loge unhe…

Rajat again came back to bureau and feel pity on the man who was taking deep breathes drinking water with trembling hands….

He moved toward him and asked softly: Daya sir aap theek…

Daya nodded his head in yes says in low tone: crime spot pe jaana hai…Jayant ne btaya…(telling him) milta hoon…

* * *

…

…

 _ **Mere saathiya so naa jaana kahin**_

 _ **Kasam hai tumhe kho na jaana kahin**_

Again the same stinky smell, same bodies and shockingly the same view in front of his eyes….

 _A brown coat hanging on the fence of a shop fully dipped in blood…a pastry box lying there now turned completely black…don't know where the contents of that box were…he like a dumb start moving on his knees toward the coat…his jeans getting wet in the blood scattered on the road...don't know what was the DNA of that blood but it was not smelling bad to him like others…it was having a known essence…he with trembling hands grabbed the coat…still his eyes were blank and searching the owner of the coat…_

BOSS ye coat nahi…jaadui coat hai jaadui coat…hahaha

 _ **Isi neend me doob jaega tuu**_

 _ **Mujhe zindagi bhar rulayega too…**_

 _He pressed that coat hard on his chest like wrapping a precious thing…still he was on knees moving ahead…the blood of the road is getting mixed with fresh blood coming out from his legs due to continuous rubbing on the broken cement road…his eyes caught a glimpse of a thing shining nearby…yes this was HIS watch still tied in HIS hand…(stunned) only hand…_

BOSS kitni baar kaha hai…meri wali ghadi pehnte kyu nahi tum…humesha ye purani wali pehnte ho…maine kya ghar mein sajane k lie di hai…

Abhijeet: are kisi special occasion par pehnunga na…

 _Daya smirked...WHAT AN OCCASSION YOU CHOOSED BUDDY…still not even a single tear came out from his eyes…but yes they came out from their orbit after seeing a face in front of his eyes…yes only face was their along with some portion of his chest…still a hand was their…the palm was freely opened like waiting for its half soul to hold them for one last time…_

Abhijeeeettttt….Abhijeeeeetttt….a thump and everything went dark….

…

…

That palm came to him today but that was not tore apart…today he is in his original form…in his full avtar…

Hey Daya…

To yaad aa gayi meri…pastry lene gaye the naa…maine to bus pastry k lie zid ki thi…(teary tone) nahi laani thi to mut late….itna naraz hone ki kya jroorat thi…

Abhijeet was only smiling on him

Daya angrily: husi aa rahi hai…meri bebasi par…(showing himself) dekho mujhe…kitna patla ho gaya hoon…humesha mota mota kehte rehte the…nahi raha ab tumhara dost strong…dekha ek blast se dar gaya…

Abhijeet: mera dost sher hai sher kisi se nahi darta wo…

Daya: tumhare dost ko to tum apne sath le gaye…ab is laash ko bhi le chalo na BOSS…(tired tone) bohot thak gaya hoon mai ab khud se ladte ladte…plz muje bhi apne pas…

Abhijeet angrily: accha..aur yahan sabka khayal kaun rakhega…Mumbai chod dia…socha Acp sir kaise rahenge hum dono k bina…

Daya: tum nahi the to mai bi kahan tha wahan…sir kehte hain na…unke do bazu…jab ek nahi to…

Abhijeet cut him in mid: to doosra sahara deta hai na..par tu to sir ko besahara kar k aa gaya…

Daya looked at him in jerk….says in teary tone…mai waps tumhare bina nahin jaunga…(childishly) kiske sath case solve karun…kiske lie seene par goli khaun…kis se batein karun…kisko preshan karun…(crying harshly) kiske seene par sar rakh k roun

DAYA to bus ABHIJEET k sath jeet ta hai na…jeeta bhi hai…Abhijeet hi nahin to...

 _ **Ghadi do ghadi ghum ki ye raat hai**_

 _ **Akele nahin hum khudaa sath hain**_

 _ **Gire hain to kya hai sambhal jaenge**_

Abhijeet: Daya ye sab to humne kia hai na…bol jab tak zindagi thi kya maine kabi tujhe akela kia…(Daya nodded in no) nahin na…itni yadein to hain na Daya…aur phir DAYA ko ABHIJEET se koi alg kar skta hai kya…hmmm….mai to humesha tumhare sath hoon…aur humesha rahunga…

 _ **Khafas tod kar hum nikal jaenge**_

 _ **Bura waqt hai magar ghum nahin**_

 _ **Juda hone wale kabhi hum nahin**_

Daya feel him going away so grab his hand tightly: tum itne din tak mujhse milne kyu nahi aaye…

 _ **Humein zindagi loot sakti nhin**_

 _ **Ki ye DOSTI toot sakti naihin**_

 _ **Toot sakti nahin**_

Abhijeet: tumne pukara hi nahin..mai to tab hi mere dost se mil k jaana chahta tha par tumne to mere hath ko khali hi rehne dia…aur bina mile hi bhej dia mujhe…aaj pukara to mai aaya na…

Daya innocently: jab bhi bulaunga aaoge naa…BOSS…

Abhijeet in broad smile: YES BOSS

Daya smiled and left his hand…

 _ **Ye hai pyar barso purana humara**_

 _ **Salaamat rahe dostana humara**_

….

….

Accha hua aap hosh mein aa gaye…hum sab bohot dar gaye the sir…a teary tone come out from a throat…

Daya: mai theek hoon Vivek…kya hua tha mujhe…

Vivek: Kuch nahi sir…

Daya strictly: Vivek..

Vivek: minor heart attack…par abi aap theek hain sir….

Rajat seconding him: humne ACP sir se bhi kuch nahi kaha…aap chinta na karein bus aram karein…

Daya: hmmm…accha kia sir preshan ho jaate…aise bhi maine bohot(taking a deep breath) accha mera ek kaam karoge tum dono….

…

…

He came out from the airport and sit inside a taxi…

Kahan chalna hai sahab…

Daya: CID beaureu…

Daya murmured while attaching his head on the head rest: DONE BOSS and he feel a thumbs up in front of his eyes while a soft grip in his palms…he smiled and closed his eyes!

YES today he is back in his battle field…returned to his family and yes today he is feeling that his buddy is near him…every stroke of fresh air was giving his essence of his buddy…today he is again in MUMBAI…for his father, for his duty, for his brother and WITH HIS BROTHER TOO!

* * *

 **I hope nobody get confused with so many incidents happening together...difference in fonts and page breaks must have helped...otherwise plz mention in review section..I will reply for sure...**

 **Some dialogues reference from my story JAADUI COAT**

 **And finally...missing duo a lot...so written this...pata nahin kyu...I have written this for myself...pouring my emotions out...**

 **Plz share ur reviews...Let me know likhne ka ye style kaisa tha..and song bhi...**

 **Thanks for reading...**


End file.
